Le prof et l'élève
by Alounet
Summary: Après le départ de Rory pour l'Irlande, Sam se retrouve seul et célibataire. Il se lie d'amitié avec l'un de ses professeurs, David Martinez. Slash Sam/David.


**Titre** : Le prof et l'élève

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : David Martinez/Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash ! Mais quand même, c'est entre un adulte et un adolescent (consentant !)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à RIB !

**Notes** : En ce moment, je lis la fiction de Dark Roz (Ski estival), qui m'est dédié et qui est juste passionnant et génialissime. Je l'ai déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises dans de nombreuses fictions, cette fille elle a de l'or dans les mains et je vous conseille de la lire ! Bref, parmi les auteurs français, je crois qu'on est les seuls à apprécier notre beau prof d'espagnol, j'ai nommé David Martinez, surtout à voir son potentiel slashique ! Du coup, elle me rend encore plus amoureux de David que je ne l'étais déjà et je me suis dit : Alounet, tu es amoureux de Sam Evans et de David Martinez, et si tu les mettais ensemble ? Donc voilà cette fiction dont l'action se situe début saison 4. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, je le précise au cas ou xD Reviews s'il vous plaît !

* * *

David Martinez entamait une nouvelle rentrée scolaire, sa première pour être exact, en tant que professeur d'espagnol dans le lycée McKinley. Arrivé en janvier dernier pour remplacer Will Schuester, partit enseigner l'histoire, le latino appréciait sa petite routine quotidienne au sain de l'établissement. Il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues et était fort apprécié par ses élèves.

Cependant, il devait reconnaître et avouer que cet emploi ne lui facilitait pas les choses quand à sa vie personnelle, qui était quasi nulle et existante depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement.

Il avait beau avoir 35 ans, le beau brun n'avait collectionné jusqu'à présent que des aventures de passages, parfois régulières, mais qui se finissaient constamment par une rupture. Personne ne se sentait prêt à franchir le cap supérieur avec lui et le beau brun vivait ainsi toujours chez sa maman, qui ne pouvait qu'être fière de lui et de sa réussite.

-Monsieur Martinez ?

David était derrière son bureau et il leva les yeux pour apercevoir l'un de ses élèves : Sam Evans. Ce dernier était l'un de ses favoris. Le blond n'était pas spécialement doué dans l'espagnol, mais il avait un côte mignon et attendrissant, mais surtout très geek, qui faisait particulièrement rire le professeur.

Ce dernier ôta les lunettes qu'il portait pour lire ses documents et porta toute son attention sur son élève :

-Sam, comment vas tu ?

Le blond posa son sac au sol et s'assit sur la table juste en face du bureau du beau brun au sourire ultra light. Il hésita quelques instants avant de lui dire :

-Il me manque. Rory je veux dire.

David comprenait parfaitement ce que le blond essayait de lui dire. Par un étrange concours de circonstance, il avait vu à plusieurs reprises son élève durant les vacances d'été. Il l'avait tout d'abord croisé à l'aéroport, alors que Sam faisait ses adieux à son petit-ami, Rory, qui repartait vivre en Irlande avec sa famille.

Sam, inconsolable, avait besoin de parler et ce jour là, David (qui revenait d'Espagne) se trouva au bon endroit au bon moment. Le professeur avait laissé son numéro de téléphone au plus jeune pour qu'il le contacte en cas de problème ou s'il avait besoin de parler.

Sam le fit à plusieurs reprises et ainsi, une fois par semaine, le maître et l'élève se retrouvèrent autour d'un café, d'un verre ou d'une crêpe, parlant de tout et de rien, principalement pour changer les idées du jeune Evans.

-C'est bizarre de revenir au lycée et de ne plus l'avoir avec moi.

-Tu as eu de ses nouvelles récemment ? demanda le brun.

-Oui, on s'appelle via skype dès qu'on le peut. Mais... J'ai rompu avec lui. Il l'a un peu mal pris.

-C'était inévitable, rassura David. Tu ne comptes pas t'installer en Irlande, lui ne compte pas revenir...

Sam acquiesça, juste triste de la tournure des évènements. Il dit :

-Je pourrais le rejoindre l'année prochaine, après avoir obtenu mon diplôme...

-Tu sais Sam, en une année il peut se passer de nombreuses choses.

Sam le gratifia d'un sourire, en remerciement pour sa présence, pour son écoute. Puis il lui proposa :

-Y'a une projection spéciale d'Avatar ce week-end au cinéma. Ca vous dit ?

David sembla hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, dans le but de le convaincre, Sam ajouta :

-Vous devez venir, vous l'avez jamais vu, et ça, c'est presque un crime !

Cette remarque fit rire le professeur mais il se devait d'être réaliste et il lui dit :

-Sam... J'apprécie beaucoup passer du temps avec toi mais... Maintenant que les cours ont repris, ça risque de paraître déplacé si je sors avec toi voir un film au cinéma, tu comprends ?

-Finn va être le témoin de Monsieur Schue à son mariage, on peut pas faire plus proche comme lien. Allez, c'est qu'un film, dites ouiiiiii, supplia le blond de son regard charmeur et séducteur.

David se mit à sourire à son tour et accepta. Sam, ravit, salua son professeur, récupéra son sac et retourna à ses activités quotidienne.

David n'avait pas détesté Avatar, mais il n'avait pas non plus adoré le film de la même façon que Sam qui lui, avait beau le voir des centaines de fois, restait toujours complètement fan de l'œuvre de James Cameron.

Après la séance, David proposa à son élève de manger un morceau dans le petit restaurant fast-food juste à côté. Ravit de la proposition, Sam accepta et ils se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Une fois encore, Sam fit rire le plus âgé de nombreuse fois, que ce soit grâce à ses imitations ou par son sens de l'humour.

-Vous jouez aux jeux vidéos ?

-Ca m'arrive...

-On devrait se faire une partie, voir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur. On peut aller chez vous ?

David se demandait s'il ne jouait pas avec le feu en sortant de cette façon avec l'un de ses élèves. En apparence, il n'y avait rien d'ambigu mais au fond, ça pouvait porter à confusion, lui même n'était plus sur de ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je vis avec ma maman tu sais. Elle risque de trouver bizarre que je ramène l'un de mes élèves à la maison.

-Dites pas que je suis un élève.

-Alors arrête déjà de m'appeler Monsieur Martinez et de me vouvoyer pour commencer.

Sam sourit, ravit que son professeur lui fasse cette proposition :

-Cool ! J'pensais que ça vous embêterait.

-Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ?

-Parce que maintenant que je peux t'appeler David, c'est un peu comme si on devenait potes ?

David sourit, levant les yeux vers le plafond tout en se levant.

-Range les plateaux, je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Déjà ? parut déçu le blond en se levant à son tour.

-Il est bientôt 23 heures...

Sam continua de faire la tête, boudeur, mais rangea les plateaux repas et suivit le brun sur le parking pour rejoindre la voiture. David se plaça derrière le volant et attendit que Sam monte à son tour.

-Sam... Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on se fréquente autant de cette façon...

Sam se doutait très bien qu'il finirait par aborder le sujet, aussi, il hésitait à répondre, ne voulant pas perdre encore une fois quelqu'un a qui il tenait :

-C'est parce que je suis gay et que t'as peur que j'ai le béguin pour toi ?

-Non, répondit sincèrement le brun. C'est parce que moi je suis gay et que j'ai peur d'avoir le béguin pour toi.

Surpris par la franchise de David et par cette révélation, Sam tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son professeur. Celui-ci regardait toujours devant lui, l'expression sérieuse. Instinctivement, le blond posa sa main sur celle du brun. Ce dernier eut un moment de sursaut, avant de regarder le visage du blond, semblable à celui d'un ange.

Il ne repoussa pas sa main, bien au contraire, mais il dit :

-C'est une connerie tu sais ça ?

-S'en est une que si les gens l'apprennent.

-Tout finit par s'apprendre, rétorqua David, gardant la main de Sam contre la sienne.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Je te raccompagne, ordonna David en repoussant cette fois-ci la main du blond et en démarrant la voiture.

Une demi heure plus tard, après un trajet des plus silencieux, David se gara devant la maison des Hudson-Hummel, plutôt vide ces temps-ci. Kurt était à New York, Finn en Georgie. Burt et Carole à Washington.

-Bonne soirée Sam.

Sam ouvrit la portière puis avant de sortir, il dit :

-Ce que j'ai ressenti en étant avec toi durant les vacances... C'est aussi fort que quand j'étais avec Rory. Si t'étais pas là, j'aurais pas tenu tout ça... Et... Tu sais ce qui m'a poussé à ne pas continuer cette relation longue distance et à casser avec lui ?

-Ne dis pas que c'est moi, répondit simplement David.

-J'ai pas besoin de le dire vu que tu le sais déjà, rétorqua le blond en colère contre lui.

Sam quitta la voiture, claqua la portière et se dirigea, énervé, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sortit les clés et eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la portière, tant il était énervé - mais surtout attristé - de savoir qu'il craquait pour un gars avec qui rien ne serait possible.

Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna pour voir David. Le brun gardait son expression sérieuse, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout pensa le blond. Ce qu'il aimait chez lui, c'était son sourire de publicité Colgate, entre autres chose.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Je m'assure que tu rentre bien chez toi, dit-il en prenant les clés de ses mains et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Sam entra dans la grande maison, suivit de près par le brun. Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond posa les clés sur la table de l'entrée et fit face à son... ami professeur ?

-Voilà, je suis bien rentré, assura le blond toujours énervé, tu peux partir maintenant ?

-J'ai 35 ans Sam. Presque vingt ans de plus que toi.

-18, précisa Sam.

-Tu crois que toi et moi on peut sortir comme ça ensemble sans choquer personne ? Ni l'école, ni les profs, ni les élèves, ni ta famille ou même la mienne ?

-On devrait pas prendre toutes ces considérations pour aimer quelqu'un.

-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas Sam ! s'emporta le brun. T'es attiré par moi, d'accord, c'est un peu comme un fantasme, moi aussi j'ai eu ton âge, moi aussi j'ai eu le béguin pour un prof. Mais ça n'est pas de l'amour, juste...

Sam n'en pouvait plu, il devait le faire taire, ce qu'il fit aussitôt en faisant deux pas en avant et en s'accrochant aux lèvres du brun. Il l'embrassait, lèvres contre lèvres, le faisant reculer contre la porte d'entrée.

Surpris, David se contenta d'accepter le baiser, avant de céder à la tentation et au goût de ses lèvres. Il partageait maintenant ce baiser, l'accentuant, jouant avec la langue du plus jeune. C'était sauvage, désiré, bestial, presque animal. Sam passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun. Ce dernier fit tomber sa veste, leva les bras et Sam lui ôta son t-shirt tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pour se retrouver à son tour torse nu.

-C'est une connerie ça...

-Tais toi, ordonna Sam. Viens.

Continuant à l'embrasser, Sam entraîna le plus âge à travers les escaliers pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. David se laissa guider, répondant à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse que lui prodiguait le plus jeune.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sam déboutonna son jean, fit tomber son pantalon et s'agenouilla face à son professeur pour qu'à son tour, il se retrouve dans le même état que lui. Il ne tarda pas à descendre le boxer du brun et à le contempler quelques secondes.

David était un bel homme, légèrement poilu. Son sexe était déjà fièrement tendu et Sam réalisa qu'il était moins volumineux que le sien. Cette pensée le fit sourire un quart de seconde puis il attaqua la "bête" en posant sa langue, puis ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses désirs.

Sa bouche était experte dans ce domaine et David ne tarda pas à le découvrir, se laissant aller jusqu'à jouir. Sam se redressa, embrassant à nouveau l'homme puis il lui chuchota:

-Suce moi s'il te plaît...

David obéit. Sam était maintenant allongé sur son lit et David jouait avec sa langue pour faire grimper au septième ciel son élève. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes avant que Sam ne l'arrête:

-Je veux te prendre.

David était hésitant. En général, il aimait dominer et diriger les choses, cette fois-ci, on lui proposait l'inverse. Un simple sourire de Sam le fit craquer et il accepta.

Sam allongea le brun sur le dos et releva ses jambes pour se préparer à le pénétrer et découvrir l'intimité du brun. Anxieux, ce dernier se rassura vite quand il vit à quel point le blond pouvait être angélique, doux et doué surtout.

Le lendemain, Sam ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son lit, complètement nu et il sentit une présence à côté de lui. David était en train de se relever, toujours nu, et il cherchait ses vêtements pour s'habiller :

-Tu regrettes ? demanda le blond d'une voix encore endormie.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Burt et Carole ne rentrent que la semaine prochaine tu sais...

David s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre :

-Je regrette pas mais ça n'arrivera plus d'accord ? Je suis ton professeur.

-Et moi j'ai mon érection du matin, répondit le blond amusé.

David se mordit les lèvres et quitta la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver une fois encore. Sam n'ayant que dix sept ans, il était coupable d'un crime. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait adoré perpétrer ce crime...

Sam, lui, commença à toucher son érection matinale. Il repensait à la folle nuit qu'il avait passé et il était sur d'une chose, il allait tout faire pour que cela se reproduise.


End file.
